Earth Spells
BATTLE: Tier I: * Acid Arrow. Earth/Destruction, 8 mana. Target enemy unit takes 4d4 acid damage every turn for two turns. Cannot be recast on the same unit until it wears off. Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half damage (including damage over time). * Slime. Earth/Summoning, 8 mana. Summons a slime). * Stone Skin. Earth/Protection, 12 mana. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC. Tier II: * Acidic Weapon. Earth/Augmentation, 12 mana. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 acid damage. * Disrupt Wall. Earth/Destruction, 10 mana. Target wall section takes 6d6 bludgeoning damage. Tier III: * Acid Elemental. Earth/Summoning, 20 mana. Summons an Acid Elemental. * Earth's Embrace. Earth/Protection, 15 mana. Target friendly unit gains +20 to mundane and elemental resistance, but is unable to move. Lasts for three turns. * Sandblast. Earth/Mentalism, 15 mana. Target's ranged attacks are disabled for entire battle. * Tremors. Earth/Destruction, 25 mana. All units on battlefield have -1 to AC, movement and hit chance, unless they are flying. Reflex saving throw DC 14 negates this effect. Tier IV: * Elemental Armor. Earth/Protection, 25 mana. Grants a full +15 to fire, ice, lightning and acid resistance, as opposed to the out-of-battle's +10. Tier V: * Cloud of Flies. Earth/Destruction, 20 mana. Target enemy unit takes 12d6 piercing damage and has their hit chance reduced by -3 for three turns. Note: spell may still be bugged (and spell is bugs) * Shambling Mound. Earth/Summoning, 40 mana. Summons a Shambling Mound. * Web. Earth/Biomancy, 25 mana. Target enemy unit cannot move, attack, counterattack or cast spells, and flying is disabled, for three turns. Tier VI: * Earth Elemental. Earth/Summoning, 50 mana. Summons an Earth Elemental. * Iron Skin. Earth/Augmentation, 40 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 mundane resistance and +3 AC. * Shatter. Earth/Destruction, 15 mana. Target enemy unit has damage and hit chance reduced by -7. Tier VII: * Mindlock. Earth/Mentalism, 60 mana. All friendly units become immune to mind-affecting spells. * Sandstorm. Earth/Destruction, 50 mana. All units on battlefield reduce hit chance by -3, and ranged attacks are disabled. Fortitude saving throw DC 18 negates. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Fertile Soil. Earth/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Friendly city gains +20% food income. * Nature's Eyes. Earth/Mentalism, 25 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Increases view range of target friendly city by +3. * Stone Skin. Earth/Protection, 60 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC. * Wellspring of Life. Earth/Biomancy, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. All units stationed in target friendly city restored to full health at the end of every turn. Tier II: * Acidic Weapon. Earth/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 acid damage. * Mineral Attunement. Earth/Mentalism, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains +30% production income. * Owl Bears. Earth/Summoning, 75 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons Owl Bears. * Stone Form. Earth/Protection, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Construct, becoming immune to mental effects, death effects, critical hits, poison and gaze attacks, but cannot be reanimated or raised from dead. Must be living unit. * Strands of Power. Earth/Biomancy, 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. +1 power income per unique terrain type in range of target friendly city. Tier III: * Pathfinder. Earth/Augmentation, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Unit (and army unit is in) can move through any terrain at the cost of one movement point. Unable to cross terrain they were previously unable to cross. * Transmute. Earth/Biomancy, 80 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Improves a mineral ore, turning it into a higher-tier ore. Tier IV: * Alter Terrain. Earth/Biomancy. 60 mana. Lowers or raises terrain. Casting on plains tile turns it into hills. Casting on mountain turns it into hills. Casting on hills gives you a choice to turn it into mountain or plains. * Elemental Armor. Earth/Protection, 125 mana, 4 upkeep. Grants single friendly unit +10 to fire, ice, acid and lightning resistance. * Hill Giant. Earth/Summoning. 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Hill Giant. * Inspirations. Earth/Mentalism, 200 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Single friendly city gains +50% production and gold income. * One with Earth. Earth/Augmentation, 125 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains merging - can teleport to any tile on the battlefield for one movement point. * Sabotage. Earth/Destruction, 80 mana. Resets production of target enemy city. Tier V: * Nature's Bounty. Earth/Augmentation, 500 mana, 7 mana upkeep. All friendly cities have resource bonuses doubled. * Negligence. Earth/Mentalism, 400 mana, 7 mana upkeep. All enemy sorcerer lords have gold income reduced by -40%. * Silent Sentinels. Earth/Protection, 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains -20% unrest, and 4 Earth Elementals are added to the garrison if city is attacked. Elementals will stick around, but cost two mana upkeep each. Tier VI: * Arcane Parasite. Earth/Mentalism, 600 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Steals 10% of target sorcerer lord's research and spellcraft points. * Great Harvest. Earth/Biomancy, 700 mana, 8 mana upkeep. All friendly cities gain +50% food income. * Tamed Frontiers. Earth/Augmentation, 350 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains +1 area of influence - borders expand one tile outwards in all directions. Tier VII: * Basilisk. Earth/Summoning, 700 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons a Basilisk. * Gaia's Blessing. Earth/Augmentation, 350 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains +3 max population, -20% unrest, all forest tiles in vicinity give +5% production bonus and all deserts in vicinity are transformed into plains. * Stone Legion. Earth/Protection, 850 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain Stone Skin. * Unchanging World. Earth/Biomancy, 500 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Blocks all terraforming effects from other sorcerer lords. Tier VIII: * Earthquake. Earth/Destruction, 700 mana. Every building in every city on target plane has 1% chance of being destroyed, all units in cities on target plane take 12d10 bludgeoning damage. Reflex saving throw DC 19 for half damage. * Gravity. Earth/Augmentation, 1200 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Negates flying on target plane. * Hydra. Earth/Summoning, 950 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Summons a Hydra)ydra. * Majestic Uplift. Earth/Biomancy, 300 mana. Transforms hills into mountains, plains into hills, shores/ocean/lava/quicksand into plains. Affects 3x3 area around target tile. * Nature's Awareness. Earth/Mentalism, 900 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Reveals entirety of target plane and removes fog of war - can see everything occurring on target plane. * Nature's Cure. Earth/Protection, 1000 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Restores every friendly unit to full health at the end of every turn, but destroys any undead in your army. Tier IX: * Great Wyrm. Earth/Summoning. 1200 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Summons a Great Wyrm.